118,2 Kou Radio
by revabhipraya
Summary: Lewat radio, lewat akun resmi radio sebenarnya, keduanya dipertemukan.


**Disclaimer:** Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Lewat radio, lewat akun resmi radio sebenarnya, keduanya dipertemukan.

 **118.2 Kou Radio** oleh reycchi

* * *

.

.

.

Hakuryuu punya hobi baru belakangan ini: mendengarkan radio selama enam belas jam penuh.

Pemuda yang telah selesai menempuh semester tiganya di perkuliahan itu memang sedang menikmati masa libur menuju semester empatnya yang memakan waktu dua bulan. Dua bulan loh, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membunuh kebosanan? Kerja paruh waktu? Hakuryuu terlalu malas melakukannya. Makan? Tidak mungkin juga seharian dia berkutat di meja makan, bukan? Membaca? Bisa-bisa matanya rabun mendadak karena terlalu sering membaca.

Akhirnya, pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu melampiaskan kebosanannya pada radio tua rumahnya yang sudah lama tidak dinyalakan.

" _118.2 Kou Radio! Selamat siang, semuanya! Masih sama Kougyoku di Kou Radio! Di interval keempat ini, interval terakhir nih, aku bakal muterin lagu yang udah di-_ request _sama pendengar setia kita tadi. Makasih ya kalian udah sabar nunggu! Oh ya, kalo kalian masih mau_ request _, langsung aja_ chat _kita di_ official account _kita, Kou Radio. Buat kalian yang mau curcol, mau ngabarin info jalanan, mau numpang promosi, numpang eksis, atau ngirim surat cinta buat gebetan langsung aja_ chat _, oke? Pasti aku bales, kok! Oke deh, kalo gitu langsung aja, lagu pertama!_ "

Serius, Hakuryuu menyimak ucapan penyiar itu. Bisa _request_ katanya? Bisa ikut curhat juga? Sepertinya asyik, ya?

Buru-buru pemuda itu mengetikkan sebaris pesan kepada akun resmi radio yang tengah didengarkannya. Balasannya datang tidak lebih dari tiga menit kemudian.

" _Enak banget yaa, lagu tadi? Sekarang aku bakal bacain_ request _-an dari kalian nih, para pendengar setia Kou Radio. Hmm ... ini ada dari Sharrkan, katanya kangen sama kamu yang nun jauh di sana. Adeuuuh, kangen siapa, sih?_ Request _-nya katanya lagu Scheherazade yang mana aja. Terus ada lagi ... Pisti, salamnya buat penyiar aja. Aw, makasih!_ Request _lagunya Titus yang Surat Cinta untuk Marga. Satu lagi ... dari Hakuryuu, Hakuryuu_ request _lagunya Kavaleri yang Pulang Malu Tak Pulang Digaplok. Oke! Langsung kuputerin, ini dia, Pulang Malu Tak Pulang Digaplok oleh Kavaleri!_ "

Hakuryuu terkekeh pelan mendengar pesannya dibacakan oleh sang penyiar. Tidak tanggung pula, lagu yang ia pinta diputarkan! Hakuryuu makin bersemangat saja mengirim pesan kepada akun resmi Kou Radio itu.

 _ **Hakuryuu:** Makasih udah diputerin, Penyiar._

 _ **Kou Radio:** Sama-sama!_

Setelahnya, Hakuryuu hanya sibuk mendengarkan penyiar itu berceloteh serta lagu-lagu diputarkan sampai tiba waktunya waktu siaran si penyiar, Kougyoku, habis.

" _Waktunya Kougyoku undur diri! Makasih buat semua yang udah_ request _, yaa! Maaf aku nggak bisa penuhin semua_ request _-nya, paling lagu-lagu yang belum diputer bakalan diputer sama ... Aladdin yang siaran setelah aku. Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya! Aku pamit dulu. Dadah!_ "

Sebuah lagu kembali mengudara, mengisi kekosongan yang Hakuryuu duga, adalah saat pergantian penyiar. Setelah lagu itu selesai, Hakuryuu kembali mendengar suara lain.

" _118.2 Kou Radio! Halo halo! Balik lagi setelah dua puluh satu jam berlalu sama Aladdin! Siang ke sore ini, aku bakal muterin lagu-lagu hits yang kece-kece dan sesuai_ request _-an kalian! Jadi, langsung aja bagi kalian yang mau_ request _, langsung_ chat _aja ke akun_ official _kita, Kou Radio. Ditunggu banget, loh!_ "

Ucapan penyiar baru itu selesai kemudian lagu lain kembali mengudara. Hakuryuu, tidak begitu berminat mendengarkan penyiar laki-laki berceloteh, akhirnya memutuskan untuk 'mengganggu' si admin akun resmi dengan mengiriminya pesan.

 _ **Hakuryuu:** Kougyoku kapan siaran lagi?_

 _ **Kou Radio:** Jadwal siarannya Kougyoku itu dari jam 9 pagi sampai 1 siang, Kak!_

 _ **Hakuryuu:** Jadi yang megang akunnya sekarang bukan Kougyoku, ya?_

 _ **Kou Radio:** Bukan Kak, yang megangnya sekarang Aladdin. Kakak mau _ request _atau salam-salam?_

Lagu yang tadi mengudara berakhir, bertepatan dengan saat Hakuryuu menekan tombol kirim pada aplikasi _chatting_ -nya.

" _Waaah, udah banyak banget salam-salam yang masuk, nih! Ada salam dari Sinbad ... katanya buat Jafar yang lagi sibuk kuliah. Woooh, semangat kuliahnya, Jafar! Sinbad juga_ request _lagunya Eighteen yang Aku Waras, tadi udah diputerin. Terus ada ... Hakuryuu, katanya salam kangen buat Kougyoku yang tadi siaran. Kalo bisa siarannya sering-sering katanya, hahaha. Hakuryuu ini_ request _lagunya ... The Massage_ featuring _Mogamett yang judulnya Satu. Langsung diputerin!_ "

Hakuryuu tersenyum tipis. Semoga saja si penyiar cewek bernama Kougyoku itu mendengar salam kangen yang ia kirim tadi. Habis, bagaimana ya, meski baru mendengar siarannya satu kali, entah mengapa hati Hakuryuu langsung kepincut ...

.

Keesokan harinya, Hakuryuu cepat-cepat _stand by_ di depan radio saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat.

" _118.2 Kou Radio! Pagi semuanya! Balik lagi sama aku, Kougyoku, yang bakal nemenin kalian dari jam sembilan sampai jam satu siang nanti! Ih, Kou lagi dingin banget gak, sih? Aku aja sampai pake jaket coba buat siaran, padahal ruang siaran biasanya panas banget! Kalo di kalian gimana? Langsung aja_ chat _di akun_ official _kita, Kou Radio, buat salam-salam,_ request _lagu, atau sekadar curcol sama penyiar juga boleh. Ditunggu banget, loh!_ "

Dengan semangat empat lima, cepat-cepat Hakuryuu mengirim pesan kepada Kougyoku—eh, ke akun resmi radio, maksudnya.

 _ **Hakuryuu:** Mau kirim salam, dong._

 _ **Hakuryuu:** Sekalian _ request _._

 _ **Kou Radio:** Boleh, boleh. Buat siapaa? Lagu apaa?_

Hakuryuu membalas pesan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Lagi, ia mengirim salam untuk sang penyiar diimin-imingi lagu apapun yang terlintas di kepalanya. Hakuryuu benar-benar _kepincut_ oleh pesona sang penyiar rupanya.

" _Wow, semangat banget yaa, udah ada aja yang_ request _! Pertama ini dari Hakuryuu, katanya salam sayang buat penyiarnya yang kayaknya cantik. Ahaha, makasiiih! Hakuryuu_ request _lagu Asal Kamu Hepi yang dinyanyiin sama Kavaleri. Oke deh, langsung aku puterin!_ "

.

Keesokan harinya, lagi-lagi Hakuryuu melakukan hal yang sama pada jam siaran Kougyoku. Begitu pula keesokan harinya, keesokan harinya, dan keesokan harinya sampai Kougyoku tidak lagi membaca pesan yang ia kirim. Lagu yang ia _request_ tidak lagi diacuhkan, begitu pula dengan salam yang ia kirim untuk sang penyiar. Jujur saja, Hakuryuu heran. Apa tingkahnya terlalu membuat Kougyoku risih sampai-sampai pesannya saja tidak dibuka untuk dibaca dan dibacakan? Apa Hakuryuu terlalu berlebihan?

Akhirnya, Hakuryuu memberanikan diri bertanya lewat akun resmi itu pada jam siaran Kougyoku.

 _ **Hakuryuu:** Penyiar, apa saya berlebihan?_

Setelah sekian lama tidak mendapat respons yang menyenangkan dari akun resmi itu, akhirnya, hari ini Hakuryuu mendapatkan apa yang diharapkannya.

 _ **Kou Radio:** Kalau kamu punya masalah sama saya, _ chat _aja saya di ren_kougyoku. Jangan rusuh di sini._

Hakuryuu nyengir kecil. Akhirnya dapat juga akun pribadi si penyiar yang sepertinya cantik itu. Cepat-cepat Hakuryuu menambahkan ID tersebut ke daftar temannya, dan didapatinya foto _selfie_ si penyiar sebagai foto profil. Ditelaahnya sejenak, dan memang benar dugaannya, si penyiar itu cantik.

Baru saja Hakuryuu mengagumi foto profil Kougyoku selama satu menit, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menerima telepon dari sang pujaan hati. Buru-buru diangkatnya sebelum telepon itu terputus. "Halo?"

" _Hakuryuu, ya? Saya Kougyoku, penyiar Kou Radio. Saya harus bicara sama kamu, tapi saya gak bisa lama-lama. Saya cuma punya waktu lima belas menit buat bicara._ "

Hakuryuu melirik radio, baru sadar bahwa yang ia dengar kini hanyalah lagu, bukan suara jernih Kougyoku. "Oke."

" _Langsung aja, apa saya pernah buat salah sama kamu?_ "

"Nggak."

" _Apa kita pernah ada masalah?_ "

"Nggak juga."

" _Apa kita pernah kenal sebelumnya?_ "

"Nggak juga."

" _Lalu kenapa kamu terus-terusan ngirim salam sayang, salam cinta, dan salam-salam sejenisnya ke radio? Saya jadi gak enak sama penyiar lain, tahu?_ "

"Itu ... sebenernya saya ngirim salam seperti itu karena kenyataannya memang begitu," balas Hakuryuu sambil lagi-lagi melirik radio. "Bukan karena kamu pernah buat salah sama saya."

" _Maksudnya gimana?_ "

"Saya suka sama kamu."

" _..._ "

"Halo?"

" _Makasih udah jujur sama saya. Saya mau balik siaran lagi._ "

 _Tut_. Tahu-tahu telepon diputus dengan tidak sopannya oleh pihak yang sedang siaran di balik lagu-lagu radio itu. Hakuryuu kembali menatap radio, bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekarang dia harus apa? Mencoba kirim salam dan _request_ lagu lagi? Semua kembali normal, begitu?

" _118.2 Kou Radio! Kougyoku balik lagi buat bacain salam-salam dari kalian, nih! Pertama ... ada dari Hakuryuu, wah, udah lama juga dia nggak kirim pesan waktu aku siaran._ "

Hakuryuu mendengus pelan. "Padahal kamu yang nggak baca pesan dariku."

" _Katanya ... salam buat penyiarnya yang semangat banget siaran hari ini. Aw, makasih banyak! Salam sayang balik dari penyiar buat Hakuryuu yang semangat banget ngikutin siaranku dari awal sampai akhir. Hehe. Buat lagunya ... Hakuryuu_ request _lagu Scheherazade dan Yamuraiha yang Asaku Asamu. Langsung kuputer, ya! Ini dia!_ "

Hakuryuu melongo. Masa iya sih, barusan Kougyoku _menerima_ pernyataannya?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Cie yang baper :) /DIHAJAR

Jadi ... setelah sekian lama tidak bisa menulis, akhirnya aku kembali menuliskan kisah _duo youngest Ren_ yang unyunya maksimal ini XD _seiyuu_ mereka _canon_ loh, ehe. /MASIHAJA

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari aku dan keluargaku yang kini rutinitas tiap hari adalah dengerin radio dari sejak bangun pagi sampai tidur lagi (kecuali kalo lagi di luar rumah dan nggak di mobil). Serius deh, jam empat mama bangun, beliau langsung nyalain radio, terus radio ini nyala seharian sampai aku atau adikku yang biasa tidur jam sebelas matiin radionya. Setiap hari kami denger siaran yang sama sampai hapal nama penyiar dan jadwal siaran masing-masingnya :") /yha

Oke, sekian aja paling. Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
